


So should i take my shirt off then?

by alibiromantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Massage, My First Fanfic, Nothing Sexual, One Shot, Slight Awkwardness, and Kei being nice to him, don't let the title fool you, implied - Freeform, just Tadashi being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alibiromantic/pseuds/alibiromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tadashi really couldn’t stand Tsukishima’s stubbornness, at least when it came to his own health. At those times Tadashi usually took matters in to his own hands, this time quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So should i take my shirt off then?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and is basically just Tsukki and Yams being cute and slightly awkward.

Tadashi sat up from where he was reading when Tsukishima shifted his position for the fifth time within a minute (not that he was counting). 

“You okay, Tsukki?” He looked at the other boy who was still reading. The Biology book was resting on his knees, the soft covers bending down a bit. Tsukishima’s eyes were lazily trailing over the same lines Tadashi had just tried to jam into his brain moments before. 

They had quite a good system, where they’d both first read the chapters on their own, and then ask each other questions. After doing so for many years, Tadashi had learned that Tsukishima wasn’t the best at memorizing small facts, but was good at understanding bigger concepts. Tsukishima was also good at teaching said concepts in a way that Tadashi would understand them, who in return made flash cards to practice terminology with the other. There weren’t many nights a week that the boys wouldn’t study together, today being no exception. 

“You’ve been stiff today, more so then usual, which is saying something” Tadashi continued when he received no answer. The taller boy didn’t seem to appreciate his attempt of a joke and just continued reading after grumbling something about being fine. 

“Have it your way then” the brunette scoffed, feign offended as he flopped back down on the bed. He sneaked a glance at his friend, whose back was resting against the bed he was laying on, to see if he had changed his mind about telling him what was up. Unfortunately Tsukishima wasn’t one to fall for reverse psychology and just flipped to the next page. 

To anyone else Tsukishima’s behavior would probably seem normal, but after many years of friendship Tadashi knew better. First of all, there had been no snarky during morning practice, not even when Hinata took a serve to the face. The second thing (that was clearly something anyone would notice about their best friend) was that Tsukishima’s answers were more vocal then usually. Most of the time he’d just shrug, shake his head or nod but today he would respond with words. Lastly, he was one to sit still, unlike now. He kept shifting, rolling his shoulders and stretching his back. Tadashi put two and two together.

“Tsukki are you in pain?” He asked, sitting up again to peer over the blondes shoulder. 

The other turned to look at him, visibly cringing when his neck rotated. There was his answer. Tsukishima sighed, trying to relax his shoulders again and turned his head back to look at the book. 

“My neck is fucking killing me” he groaned and stretched his neck to demonstrate his point. “It’s giving me a headache” he continued, seeing no point in lying.

“Maybe you should take a break from reading, I don’t think it’s helping” the freckled boy suggested. “Besides, we’ve been studying for ages” he added with a whine and fell back on to the bed with a soft thud. 

“I’ll survive the last five pages”.

Sometimes Tadashi really couldn’t stand Tsukishima’s stubbornness, at least when it came to his own health. At those times Tadashi usually took matters in to his own hands, this time quite literally. After getting up once again he gently placed his hands on the blonde’s shoulders before pressing his thumbs into clearly stiff muscles. Tsukishima let out a sound that could’ve been mistaken for a moan before quickly jerking away from Tadashi’s grip. 

“W- what are you doing?” He questioned while pushing up his glasses that had slid down his face with the momentum of his fast movement. He almost looked embarrassed.

“Giving you a massage, what else?” Tadashi retorted as if it was the most obvious thing ever, giving a small shrug. 

“Why?” 

“To save the unicorns, duh.” The brunette said sarcastically (he’s spending too much time with Tsukki)(actually, there’s no such thing as too much time with Tsukki).”You seemed to enjoy it.” He teased, smirking slightly. 

When the taller showed no signs of emotion Tadashi suddenly grew worried of his previous actions, had that been crossing a line? He was about to apologize when Tsukishima spoke.

“Can we do it properly then?” He requested, sounding mostly certain, with a small hint of worry if you payed enough attention (Tadashi always did). 

“Pr- properly?” 

Any hints of embarrassment seemed to have disappeared from Tsukishima’s features and he was back to his straight forward self. 

“Can I lie on your bed?” He asked while already standing up.

Tadashi scooted over to make room for his friend.

“Of course Tsukki!” He brushed of his previous fear. “So how do you want to do this?” 

“You can sit on top of me if it’s easier that way” Tsukishima mumbled from where his face was squished against Tadashi’s pillow. 

“Oh I just remembered something!” the shorter exclaimed “Wait here!” 

There was no time to protest before the other had already ran out of the room, seemingly in to the bathroom if Tsukishima’s ears were anything to go by. He was about to relax on his friends bed when said bed owner emerged in the doorway as quickly as he had left. 

“My aunt got this for me last Christmas, said something about keeping my shoulders relaxed for volleyball” he laughed a bit “I don’t think that’s how it works, but it’s supposed to relax the muscles during massage or something. I haven’t used it yet so I don’t know if it works” He was rambling by now, seeming unsure.

“What is it?” Tsukishima squinted in his direction “I can’t see without my glasses”. 

“It’s massage lotion” he threw to container on the bed for the other to examine it “I thought we might as well try it”

After concluding that it couldn’t do any harm the blonde put down the bottle on the bed.

“Sure” he said “so should I take my shirt off then?”

Tadashi didn’t understand how the other could stay so nonchalant, when his heart was suddenly starting to beat faster.

“O-oh, um, well you don’t have to, or I yes you do if we use the lotion but we don’t have to if you don’t want to” he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his while neck looking at Tsukishima.

“I don’t mind” he said flatly and swiftly took off his shirt, which he then threw on the floor next to the bed.  
The boys had seen each other shirtless multiple times. In the locker room, while changing clothes at home or when swimming, but this felt different somehow. Tadashi couldn’t help but stare for a while until Tsukishima’s voice snapped him out of it. 

“So are we good to go?” 

Tadashi swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth.

“Yamaguchi?”

“All good!” he replied with his best cheery voice, as he carefully approached the bed. He couldn’t help letting his eyes linger on Tsukishima’s pale back for a bit too long before flopping down on his bed. “Tell me if you get uncomfortable” he said while positioning his knees on either sides of is friends (remember Tadashi, friends) legs, basically straddling him. 

Tadashi let out a shaky breath before opening the bottle and pouring some of the substance on his shaking hands. The lotion felt cool against his skin so he rubbed it together between his palms before letting his hands fall on Tsukishima’s back. He drew his thumbs upwards next to his spine and then gently pushed them under bony shoulder blades. He dug the heels of his hands in the muscles at the small of the blondes back before dragging them to the shoulders and started working on the muscles there. He let out a satisfied groan and Tadashi couldn’t help but smile, feeling more confident now. 

“How the fuck are you so good at this?” Tsukishima almost sounded annoyed, but a pleased moan begged to differ. 

“I used to give massages to my mom when she was still working as a waitress. That job killed her back.”

He pressed down his thumbs on a particularly tense spot, earning a hiss from the other. He kept rubbing over the jammed place until he could fell the muscle relaxing. 

“Could you do my neck?” Tsukishima requested, letting out a satisfied hum when Tadashi wordlessly shifted his hands upwards, carefully massaging the sore part. 

“How’d you manage to get it this bad anyways?” Tadashi wondered, noticing the others discomfort. “And keep your shoulders relaxed or this isn’t going to help!” He said sharply.

“But it hurts!” the other whined. 

“Suck it up; I’m doing you a favor.” The freckled hands kept going, although more gently now. “So?” he prompted. “Your neck.”

“Ah, I guess I’ve just been sleeping badly on it, or reading in some weird position. Nothing special, really.” He shrugged, earning an annoyed noise from Tadashi, who was forced to stop his motion thanks to the sudden movement. 

“Well it’s really tense.” Tadashi concluded before continuing. 

Now that he didn’t have to focus so much on what he was doing he allowed himself to admire his friend’s physique. His back was tall and his shoulders broad. All the volleyball training had given him some nice, lean muscles and thinking too much about what he was doing right now made Tadashi blush. The skin beneath his hands was soft and smooth.

He’d never realized that Tsukishima’s back was dotted with small moles, almost like his own freckles, but less dense. The specks had some distance between them and Tadashi tried to move his thumbs like he was connecting dots while still working on tense spots. 

He let his hands roam to the small of his back, eyes flickering to a bigger mole, probably a birthmark, and let his thumb stroke over the skin there.  
Tsukishima’s breathing was even now that the worst knots had been worked out, seemingly on the brink of falling asleep. Tadashi decided to move back to his neck, now that the other was relaxed.

While his thumbs were working at the base Tsukishima’s neck, the rest of fingers disappeared in the blonde’s hair. The strands were soft and Tadashi couldn’t resist running his fingers through the golden locks a couple of times before retreating his hands back to the neck. He moved his hands from his shoulders down to his arms and then back up. 

Gradually Tadashi’s hands were growing tired and he just let his hands glide over the others back after pouring more lotion on them before eventually stopping completely. He felt the boy underneath him exhaling slowly. 

“Better?” He asked while slowly getting off his friend and sitting next to him on the bed.

“That was really nice.” He sighed, while slowly stretching and turning on his back looking straight into Tadashi’s eyes. “Thanks.”  


He could practically feel the blood rushing to his face, tinting his cheeks red. As an Attempt to hide his blush he quickly stretched his back, averting his gaze for a while. 

“No problem Tsukki”. He said, after calming down a bit, daring to look at Tsukishima again, who was smiling. 

“Looks like I managed to release some tension in your attitude as well” Tadashi giggled and mimicked his friends smile. To his surprise the other laughed with him.

“Well it’s easier being nice when your neck isn’t killing you.” He concluded, shrugging – not letting the smile drop. 

“Wow, maybe we should do this more often then, huh?” Tadashi joked.

“We should.” Tsukishima said, completely serious locking their eyes – both still grinning. 

If this was the outcome, Tadashi could do this every day. (And the process wasn’t so bad either).

“Yeah” Tadashi breathed. He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought, it'll help for the future! Also English is my third language, so apologies for any mistakes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
